Stock Room
by copperboomer
Summary: LL smut...what else is there to say?


Takes place after the infamous my mom isn't wearing any underwear episode. 107 Kiss and tell.

Luke continued his day the same way he always would. Take the order, make the order, and serve the order. Avoid Taylor, avoid Kirk, yell at Taylor, and yell at Kirk. However, any time he stopped for a second all he thought about was what Rory had said that morning about her mother, and it was driving him insane. He was in the middle of one very detailed fantasy when she came back into the diner.

"Hey." He said as she sat at the counter. He could think of little other than the oh so little amount of material between her and the vinyl.

"Coffee please." She said and he filled her cup.

"It's a little late for lunch, can I get you something?" He said.

"No, I'm good." Lorelai said.

"I don't think you're good is something wrong?"

"I'm fine really." Lorelai said turning and looking out into the square where Rory and Lane sat attending to the food drive.

"Is everything ok with Rory?"

"You know what Luke, you ever think that maybe everything isn't your business?" Lorelai snapped.

"Fine! Minding my own now, sorry to disturb you." Luke said storming off to the stock room.

Lorelai immediately felt bad, it wasn't his fault she was feeling badly, so she followed him and knocked on the store room door.

"Housekeeping." She said.

"Its open." He said from inside.

"Hey look…I'm sorry." Lorelai said sitting on a palette in the corner.

"Its fine." Luke continued to pretend he was busy.

"No, its not, its not your fault."

"Oh I know its not my fault, but it probably isn't any of my business either." He said stacking pickles.

Lorelai stood and made him turn to look at her.

"Look at me. I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean that, you're my friend it is your business if your friend is having a bad day, you wouldn't be much of a friend if it didn't matter to you." Her hand lingered on his elbow and he could hardly hear her he was so caught up in the touch. He shifted his gaze to hers and placed his hand on her elbow.

"No hard feelings?" Lorelai asked.

"No hard feelings." He said as she pulled him into a hug. He held her there probably too long, he feared he made her uncomfortable as they pulled away. Lorelai was confused by what she was feeling in his arms the kind of safety that she hadn't felt in a long time. As they parted she looked at Luke again. He thought he might have seen a signal in her eyes, telling him it was ok. It took him by surprise but he had to see, before he knew it his lips were on hers and to his surprise she was kissing him back.

They stood there in the dim light of the stock room surrounded by burger buns, and pickles. The kiss grew deeper and hands began exploring, her hand gently traced the side of his face and down his chest as his caressed her thigh and up her ribs. He slowly walked her back to the palette she had first sat on upon entering the stock room and leaned her against it. He pulled on the tall neck of her sweater allowing him to kiss her neck and move his way back to her mouth. They said nothing, there was nothing left to say their bodies were saying it all. She felt him puling inside his jeans as he pressed himself against her kissing her deeper with each passing moment. Suddenly he broke their kiss and turned from her she whimpered as if he had just taken away a her favorite toy. He walked back across the room and turned the lock on the door.

The look on his face told her that things were about to get a whole lot more fun. He returned to her and kissed her gently as he allowed his hands to find the bottom of her sweater and began to lift it over her head. He kissed her stomach and up to her satin and lace bra allowing his fingertips to explore what was hidden beneath. Lorelai sighed with pleasure. Before he knew it she had removed his cap and thrown it across the room and began working the buttons of his flannel, as the flannel fell to the floor Luke knew he couldn't take it much longer and moved his hands lower on Lorelais body, he wanted to know if what Rory said was true and he let his hand investigate sliding slowly up her thigh and meeting no resistance before they were at her opening. He teased her with his fingers as he kissed her mouth. He used his free hand to undo his belt and unzip his jeans. Before Lorelai knew what was happening he grabed her and turned her around bending her over the palette. He lifted her long dark hair and kissed her neck and then slowly lifted her skirt allowing him a view of her for the first time. He stroked her causing a deep moan and used his free hand to pull down his boxers low enough to reveal his hard member. He wasted no time, he lowered her body to the boxes and slid inside her. Both moaned as he entered her. Slowly and rhythmically he thrust over and over into her pounding each time deeper inside her. He began to sweat and pant wanting nothing more than to feel her deeply.

"Luke!" Lorelai called letting him know she was getting close to the edge. He pulled out of her he wanted to see her face, he turned her to face him and lifted her onto the boxes he brought her legs up to rest on each of his shoulders and slowly tauntingly reentering her with a moan. He looked down and watched as he slid in and out of her each time taking him closer to the edge. She held on tight to his arms whimpering and biting her lip.

"Oh God Luke!" she yelled as she threw her head back he felt the shiver go through her and she tightened around him, sending him over the edge filling her with his warmth. It was in that moment, that he first thought about what they had just done.


End file.
